C H E S S
by Orange Burst
Summary: Yagami Light, komandan kepolisian yang menghadapi kasus mutilasi detektif nomor satu dunia. Sementara 'dia' yang berkuasa mulai menggerakan bidaknya, mampukah sang Raja Hitam mengungkap sosok asli yang mengumpankannya pada posisi skak mat? AU
1. The Black Queen: Born

"Ryuuzaki, bisakan kau duduk? Kita berada di tempat publik dan kau membuatku malu."

Sang lawan bicara yang disinggung, bukannya langsung menjawab malah menjilat lapisan gula dari cake yang dipesannya. "… Saya sudah duduk, Light-kun," dan setelah membalas pun, yang keluar hanya kalimat yang berada di ambang entah termasuk sarkasme atau tidak.

Pihak yang bersua pertama tadi memutar bola mata sewarna hazelnya. "Dalam definisi sebagian besar orang, posisimu sekarang ini lebih bisa dibilang _'jongkok'._ Apa perlu kukeluarkan kamus besar bahasa Jepang dari ranselku?"

"Saya tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai definisi orang kebanyakan mengenai makna sebuah kata. Daripada itu, saya malah lebih penasaran mengapa Light-kun yang mengambil jurusan hukum membawa-bawa kamus bahasa Jepang." Lagi, sebuah perwujudan dari pola pikir sang pemuda berambut raven dalam bentuk kalimat yang sarkastis; setidaknya bagi sebagian orang.

"… Terserahlah." Ia menyerah. "Kembali ke topik awal, bisakan kau duduk secara normal?"

"Apa yang Light-kun maksud normal itu _'seperti orang kebanyakan'_? Jika begitu coba telaah lagi, tidak ada ruginya melakukan hal yang tidak sama dengan yang dilakukan orang kebanyakan."

Menghela nafas frustasi, Light kembali menjelaskan mengenai etika dan segala detail-detailnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada 'teman'nya itu.

Yeah, menceramahi detektif nomor satu dunia sudah menjadi keseharian Light semasa kuliah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Queen:born**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p><em>That Queen, the impatient one<em>

_._

_That Queen, the obsessive one_

_._

_That Queen_

_. _

_the main player_

* * *

><p>"… data yang saya minta tempo hari. Saya tahu Light-kun memiliki akses untuk itu," sebuah permintaan dengan nada bicara datar yang terdengar sebagai suara sintetis.<p>

"… Aku akan menutup mata jika kau ingin mengumpulkan informasi secara ilegal, tapi jangan harap aku bersedia dimanfaatkan olehmu. Tidak lagi."

"Tidak bisakah meski **saya** yang memintanya, _komandan_?"

"… Kali ini yang terakhir, Ryuuzaki. Dan jangan mengejekku dengan panggilan itu."

Tujuh tahun berselang semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, L masih kerap merepotkannya yang kini sudah menduduki jabatan komandan di kepolisian meneruskan jejak ayahnya dalam usia yang masih sangat muda.

Sungguh, Light tidak berdusta jika ia mengungkap rasa kesalnya akan keberadaan pemuda berambut raven itu, tapi…

**"Kenapa jadi begini?"**

Suara parau yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Hujaman ribuan jarum berbentuk tetes air dan ponsel yang kerap berdering, berusaha mengingatkannya untuk kembali ke markas dan mengusut tugas-tugas kepolisian; tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke tempat ini; tepat begitu ia mendengar kabar dari asisten L yang dikenal dengan alias Watari.

Disinilah Light Yagami berdiri, di sebuah pemakaman umum di kota kecil yang terpencil; di hadapan sebuah batu nisan yang hanya terukir huruf dengan urutan keduabelas dalam alfabet.

**"L"**

* * *

><p><strong>28 Maret 20XX<strong>

Potongan terakhir dari korban mutilasi ditemukan. Dilihat dari cara pembunuhannya, pelaku diduga tak lain tak bukan adalah pelaku dua kasus mutilasi selang beberapa minggu sebelum potongan tubuh pertama dari tubuh korban terakhir ditemukan.

Bagian-bagian mayat berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambut r_aven_ lengkap sudah. Meskipun begitu, ahli forensik dan petugas pemakaman pun tak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya, hanya menguburnya sesuai prosedur sebagaimana diminta seorang kakek berjas hitam yang mengaku kenalan pemuda tersebut.

Prosesi pemakaman pun dilakukan dengan sangat sederhana, orang yang turut hadir dalam upacara pemakamannya saja masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Meskipun seminggu setelah itu, ada seorang pemuda yang konon rutin mengunjungi makamnya tiap beberapa minggu sekali.

**~(0o0)~**

Sepasang bola mata zamrud menyusuri bait demi bait koran di tangannya. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan seorang bartender di jam istirahat selain merokok dan membaca koran. Namun kasus besar macam mutilasi yang diusut berkali-kali di berbagai jenis media membuatnya jenuh. Sayang sekali dia tidak ingat membawa salah satu dari konsol _game portable_-nya saat itu.

Diletakkannya koran itu di sembarang tempat; toh tidak ada orang yang lain di tempat kerjanya yang menaruh minat pada isi berita disitu.

Sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal akibat melakukan atraksi sebagaimana tugas bartender, sang pemuda berambut merah keluar menggunakan pintu belakang. Dipikirnya rokok mampu menghilangkan sedikit kebosanannya.

Matanya yang terlindungi dibalik lensa goggle terbelalak tatkala melihat seonggok tubuh manusia tergeletak di sudut gang sempit yang selang beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini.

Bukan, untungnya bukan korban mutilasi yang marak akhir-akhir ini. Anggota tubuhnya tampak masih lengkap dan berada pada tempat seharusnya.

Dengan langkah waspada, perlahan sang bartender mendekatinya.

… Masih hidup. Ia yakin begitu mengecek denyut nadinya yang masih normal pada pemuda berambut pirang dengan berbalut busana kulit serba hitam yang pingsan dalam keadaaan babak belur di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya perkelahian antar geng berandal bukan hal asing di kawasan itu. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat korban yang terluka parah secara langsung.

Bagaimanapun, ia masih memiliki rasa belas kasih. Dibopongnya pemuda itu, mungkin sedikit obat antiseptik dan perban bisa memberi pertolongan pertama.

Tanpa disadarinya dua pasang azure perlahan membuka, dengan pandangannya yang samar-samar menatap orang yang menggendong tubuhnya di depan tak ubahnya layaknya pose _pre-wedding_ untuk album foto pernikahan.

**"... Matt…?"**

Si rambut merah terkesiap. Darimana orang ini mengetahui namanya?

* * *

><p><strong>15 Maret 20XX<strong>

Setengah jam sudah terlewati dari pertama kali sang gadis menginjakkan kakinya di kafe seorang diri.

Pemuda yang ditunggunya lagi-lagi tidak datang karena urusan mendadak; entah ada apa lagi kali ini.

Gadis pirang mungil itu menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menyeruput _ice coffe_-nya dengan pikiran yang masih diliputi masalah yang kerap menghantuinya tiap kali ia memikirkan kekasihnya.

Ia tidak habis pikir. Misa Amane atau lebih dikenal dengan Misa Misa. Cantik, manis, dan sudah tidak asing lagi dalam dunia modelling. Ia juga rela melakukan apa saja demi pria terkasihnya. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa ia belum juga bisa mendapatkan hati Yagami Light sepenuhnya?

Terlihat jelas sedikit banyak komandan polisi itu masih risih akan keberadaannya; padahal sudah 4 bulan semenjak hubungan mereka berkembang ke tahap yang lebih intim. Tapi nyatanya, Light kelihatannya malah lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda aneh itu… siapa namanya?_ Ryuuzaki?_

Padahal Misa saja jarang sekali bisa kencan dengan Light…

Menyinggung soal kencan, ingatan Misa mengenai kencan terakhir dengan kekasihnya kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Setelah berusaha keras mencari tanggal dimana ia dan Light yang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing bisa meluangkan waktu, dan usaha tak kenal lelah untuk membujuk Light supaya mereka bisa pergi kencan, akhirnya mereka bisa pergi ke bioskop hari itu.

Kencan yang _simple,_ tapi seharusnya bisa menjadi salah satu momen bahagia bagi Misa yang jarang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Light (_well, sebenarnya masalah ini lebih condong karena faktor Light, tapi…)._ Yeah, seharusnya; kalau saja Ryuuzaki tidak kebetulan datang pada hari dan jam yang sama. Seakan kurang lengkap, ia menonton film yang sama pula.

"Mumpung punya waktu luang, saya hanya ingin mencoba hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang untuk refreshing. _'Dilakukan kebanyakan orang'_… Bukankah seharusnya Light kun senang karena saya akhirnya melakukan hal yang Light kun inginkan?"

Jawaban aneh itulah yang diterima Misa begitu ia mencak-mencak soal kedatangan Ryuuzaki ke bioskop.

_Dan gara-gara dia dan Light keterusan mengobrol mengenai persamaan integral atau apalah Misa nggak ngerti, Misa jadi dicuekin deh! Iih, sebel! Kesannya Ryuuzaki mendominasi Light! Padahal dia kan tahu Light sudah punya Misa!_

Begitulah kira-kira isi hatinya.

Lamunannya mengenai rencana penyiksaan untuk Ryuuzaki dengan cara menyembunyikan semua makanan manisnya; entah bagaimana caranya, terpecah ketika sesosok pemuda yang dilihatnya dari balik kaca jendela kafe menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lava dengan mengenakan seragam bartender melintasi _zebra cross_ tak jauh dari kafe tempat Misa berada. Selain itu tidak ada hal lain yang tampak mencolok dari sosoknya, tapi…

Seakan terhipnotis, Misa terburu-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba menyusul pemuda yang bahkan tak ia kenal itu.

**Aku harus menemui pemuda itu. Harus.**

Bahkan rasionalitas otaknya tak mampu melontarkan pertanyaan _'mengapa?'_ dalam pikirannya saat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Maret 20XX<strong>

Sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan barisan loker di kedua sudutnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah meja _pantry_; dikenal juga dengan sebutan ruangan khusus _staff._ Di salah satu bangkunya duduk seorang pemuda pirang dengan tubuh penuh perban.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" setelah pekerjaannya mengobati luka disana-sini rampung, Matt bertanya sembari menyodorkan segelas air.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan dan mengambil gelas tadi.

"Jadi…" Matt menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya pada pemuda di hadapannya, "… siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Kedua pasang _azure_ yang memandang sayu itu mendadak terbelalak lebar manakala pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Matt.

**"Matt, kau tidak mengenaliku? Buka kacamata renang bodohmu itu!" **

Tercegang sejenak akibat volume suara yang _overload_, seakan tak punya dosa Matt malah bertanya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Suara gebrakan meja memenuhi seisi ruangan. "Aku mencarimu berminggu-minggu lamanya dan menelantarkan organisasiku bukan untuk mendengarmu bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, Matt!"

"… Kurasa kau salah orang," _karena aku pasti ingat jika punya kenalan yang meledak-ledak seperti ini_, tambah Matt dalam hati.

Amarah makin terpancar kuat dari raut wajahnya.

"Matt, aku…"

Namun belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, sang empunya suara jatuh terkulai ke lantai.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Matt menghampiri tubuh yang ternyata kembali kehilangan kesadaran itu. Memang, saat dibopong tadi tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dibanding ukurannya. Dari situ Matt bisa memperkirakan kalau orang ini sudah beberapa hari tidak makan.

Malas berurusan dengan pria ini lebih jauh, Matt berniat meraih handphonenya untuk menghubungi ambulans. Namun sesuatu yang mengkilap dibalik jaket kulit merah yang dikenakan orang yang pingsan di pangkuannya ini menarik perhatiannya.

_… Luger P08? … Damn…_

* * *

><p><strong>5 April 20XX<strong>

Mondar-mandir. Itulah yang dilakukan sang komandan kepolisian Jepang di depan ruangan autopsi selama setengah jam terakhir. Ia sedang menunggu laporan dari badan forensik mengenai korban mutilasi yang kembali muncul seminggu setelah ia menginjakan kaki di tempat L dikubur.

Oke, itu bukan alasan yang tepat baginya untuk galau dan berkeliling pada jarak yang sama pada rotasi tertentu berulang-ulang.

Tapi entahlah, semenjak ia mengetahui kepergian L, irasionalitas pemikirannya serasa berkurang.

Mungkin karena selama ini secara tidak langsung sedikit banyak L sudah membantu kepolisian membongkar sindikat kejahatan.

… Mungkin.

Seperti yang disinggung sebelumnya, Light tidak berdusta jika ia mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada sang pemuda berambut raven, tapi…

Ia juga bohong jika bilang membenci pemuda nyentrik itu.

"Yagami-san."

Light tersentak dari pemikirannya. Memaksakan senyum, ia bertanya pada anak buah yang menegurnya barusan, "ada apa, Matsuda?"

"Dari tadi anda terlihat cemas. Anda pasti masih shock atas terbunuhnya teman lama anda… Tapi sebagai komandan kepolisian, anda harus kuat," Matsuda mencoba menghibur Light yang terlihat _'sedih'_ dari sudut pandangnya.

Light mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Teman lama? Yang mana?

Mengecek kembali dokumen daftar korban mutilasi, Light menemukan foto seorang wanita yang kini berprofesi sebagai reporter bernama Kiyomi Takada di data profil terakhir.

Light memang merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah wanita itu. Ah, dia memang Takada, wakil ketua OSIS yang sempat mendekatinya sewaktu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA-nya. Tapi Light tidak begitu mengingatnya; toh Takada memang bukan sosok penting baginya.

Diatas profil wanita itu… ah, Ryuuzaki tentu saja. Meskipun tidak satu pun ada data identitasnya yang tertera disitu; palingan hanya data fisik seperti tinggi badan atau semacamnya,

Tunggu, korban sebelumnya lagi… rasanya juga tampak tak asing lagi…

Rambut_ brunette_ sebahu dan warna mata yang unik itu… bukankah itu milik Marry Hasegawa? Light mengecek nama korban yang tertera tepat disebelah foto yang ditempelkan. Tidak salah lagi, korban satu ini memang gadis blasteran yang waktu itu diperkenalkan Ryuuzaki sebagai _'teman yang baik'_ di universitas dulu.

... Yah, dia memang tidak bodoh, tapi tidak jenius. Tidak heran Ryuuzaki berminat untuk menjadikannya pion.

Mata Light mulai menari liar, menelusuri satu persatu baris-baris kalimat berisi data korban.

.

_… Mereka…_

_Tidak mungkin… Mustahil…_

_._

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya seiring dengan matanya yang makin membelalak manakala otaknya menarik kesimpulan yang bodohnya baru ia sadari saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Maret 20XX<strong>

Ruangan itu terletak dalam sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno yang jarang ditemui di Jepang. Debu, retakan dinding dan sarang laba-laba di penjuru ruangan cukup untuk melukiskan bahwa bangunan itu ditelantarkan selama bertahun-tahun. Namun lekuk-lekukan kayu hasil keahlian para pemahat berpuluh tahun silam masih mampu menunjukan pesona arsitekturnya pada orang yang lewat.

_... Kalaupun ada_. Kota kecil dimana bangunan itu berdiri kini tak ubahnya sebuah kota mati. Tak ada seorang pun tinggal disitu.

_Tepatnya, tak ada seorang pun yang masih bernyawa tinggal di tempat itu._

Tapi lain soal jika kita membahas tentang **_seseorang_** di ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang dihiasi dengan perabotan-perabotan unik macam bola mata manusia dalam toples, dimana kaleng-kaleng bekas selai dengan label berhias gambar_ strawberry _yang tersebar di penjuru ruangan. Cahaya remang-remang mengintip dari sela-sela gorden usang dengan robek disana-sini; entah sudah berapa lama _ia_ membingkai jendela mozaik ruangan itu.

Sepasang mata _ruby_ milik sang penghuni menyalang liar tatkala sebaris nama yang familiar baginya terselip dalam isi koran online yang ditampilkan monitor komputernya saat ini.

"Yagami Light… komandan kepolisian, eh?" ia terkekeh pelan. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada seonggok papan catur tua di sebelah meja komputernya.

"Lawliet tidak pernah menjadikanmu sebagai pionnya, kukira jika kau berkesempatan menjadi raja permainan akan menjadi semakin menarik…" jemari kurus itu meraih pion-pion catur yang mengelilingi raja hitam, membuangnya keluar dari papan permainan.

"Tapi tampaknya otakmu tumpul akibat terlalu lama berada di organisasi dengan orang-orang dengan pola pikir statis macam kepolisian…" setelah puas menyingkirkan beberapa pion hitam, ia kembali mengatur posisi pion, kali ini untuk kubu putih. Dibentuknya sebuah pola dimana sang raja hitam sudah terdesak skak mat oleh tentara-tentara putih. "Kalau terus begini kau sendirilah yang akan rugi, bukan?"

Salah satu tangannya meraih pion ratu hitam yang tergeletak diantara tumpukan go dan pion shogi.

.

"Sayang sekali, kali ini aku hanya bisa mengharapkan hiburan yang meriah dari tangan sang ratu…"

.

"Ketimbang mengoceh dengan diri sendiri sebagai lawan bicara, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku saja, B?"

Gelak tawa mengejek pria yang dipanggil B itu makin menjadi-jadi manakala kalimat sinis keluar dari seorang tamu yang masuk tanpa diundang, bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu. Meski cahaya remang yang menyiraminya tidak cukup untuk memberikan tampilan yang jelas mengenai sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu, ia sudah sangat mengenal pengunjung spesialnya yang satu itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit enggan membantu tamu tidak tahu etiket sepertimu. Tapi mengingat kau adalah **pionku** yang berharga… masuklah. Dan bawa teman kecilmu itu juga."

Perlahan sosok itu mendekat hingga rambut merahnya bisa terekspos terlepas dari minimnya cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat _peluncur_ kesayanganku sudi repot-repot datang kemari, hm? Ah, biar kutebak. Apa mungkin kau…"

"Aku tidak punya waktu dengan segala basa-basi catur tidak warasmu itu," potong si bartender yang kini mengenakan _stripped sleeve_ lengkap dengan _furry vest_ kebanggaannya. "Aku ingin meminta segala informasi yang kau ketahui... mengenai orang ini," Matt menunjuk pemuda yang kini dibaringkannya diatas sofa reyot yang penampilannnya tidak jauh dengan perabotan lain di ruangan itu; usang dan kulit pelapisnya sudah robek di beberapa bagian.

Nyala amber sekilas kembali terlihat pada sepasang _ruby_ itu. Mulutnya terkembang, mengulum senyum yang bahkan lebih lebar bahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Mihael Keehl, eh? Luar biasa sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau membawa pulang mainan semenarik ini…"

"Jangan berasumsi aneh-aneh. Orang ini kutemukan babak belur dekat pintu belakang tempat kerjaku, mana mungkin kubiarkan? Aku cuma berniat mengobati luka-lukanya sedikit, tapi kelihatannya orang ini salah mengiraku sebagai orang lain dan bersikeras tentang itu hingga pingsan kehabisan tenaga," _dan_ _lucunya, nama orang yang disebutkan oleh si pirang ini sama dengan namanya,_ begitu kira-kira batin Matt. Namun lebih bijak baginya untuk tidak membongkar hal ini pada lawan bicaranya sekarang.

Ia melanjutkan, " Kupikir merepotkan jika terlalu melibatkan diri dengannya jika ia siuman, jadi aku berniat menelepon ambulans saja. Sisanya bukan urusanku, tapi…" Matt mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Aku menemukan ini."

Lagi, mata B berkilat kesenangan. "Wow, _Luger P108_?"

"Juga dikenal sebagai _Parabellum Pistol_ keluaran Jerman tahun 1990, tidak mungkin bisa didapat dengan mudah. Saat sadar ia juga sempat menyinggung tentang '_organisasi'_. Kesimpulannya, kemungkinan orang ini mempunyai status tinggi di suatu organisasi kejahatan. Kalaupun pistolnya kusingkirkan kurasa penampilan kriminalnya tetap cukup mencolok. Kau lihat luka bakar di wajahnya itu? Karena itulah aku tidak akan heran jika pada akhirnya satu atau dua orang pihak rumah sakit menelepon kepolisian; dan sedikit banyak akan melibatkanku dalam sebagai saksi juga. Dan kita tak tahu sejauh apa yang bisa polisi dapakan dariku hanya dengan sedikit interogasi. "

B terkekeh. "Rupanya Matty kecilku ini masih ciut jika berurusan dengan polisi…"

Kali ini giliran Matt yang tertawa kecil. "Salahkanlah pihak perusahaan elektronik yang memasang harga setinggi itu untuk konsol game mereka. Aku terpaksa membobol beberapa akun bank dan mengambil sedikit nominalnya. Bukan salahku jika sistem keamanan _database_ bank masih bolong disana-sini."

Kadang B pun bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, mengapa Matt mau repot-repot bekerja sebagai bartender jika ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak yang ia mau dengan _hacking?_

"Kali ini giliranmu mengungkapkannya," Matt kembali berkata. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, sedikit banyak kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang orang ini 'kan? Begitu menduga latar belakang yang tidak baik dari orang ini, aku berpikir untuk menemuimu saja, raja _'dunia belakang'_."

B menyeringai. "Baik, terimakasih atas pujiannya."

Berputar dengan kursi berodanya, B kembali membuka mulutnya, "Lahir dengan nama Mihael Keehl, namun lebih sering menggunakan alias 'Mello'. Besar di panti asuhan dan kini menjabat sebagai kepala mafia yang cukup berpengaruh di Amerika Serikat."

Matt mendengus. "Lalu kenapa _Mello Yellow_ si 'bos besar' ini bisa sampai tersasar di Jepang, huh?" tanya Matt dengan menekankan kata _'bos besar'_.

B angkat bahu. "Urusan bisnis illegal, mungkin? Lalu, memangnya dia mau kau apakan setelah ini?"

Matt terdiam sejenak.

"… Kau pasti punya koneksi dengan dokter gelap yang menangani orang-orang _'belakang'_ kan?"

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu hingga gelak tawa B kembali membahana. "Matty, Matty… Tidak mau mengambil resiko terlibat dengan orang lain tapi masih juga tidak tega membuangnya begitu saja ke jalanan. Ternyata kau lebih polos daripada yang kuperkirakan."

Rona merah menyeruak sedikit pada pipinya "Te… terserah saja kau mau ngomong apa! Bisa nggak?"

"_Piece of cake_," jawab B. "Pembayaran jasanya?"

"Bukan masalah," Matt buru-buru bangkit berdiri, tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat apek berperabot unik dengan penghuni yang tak kalah uniknya itu. "Tiga kaleng selai _strawberry_ ukuran sedang, kuserahkan padamu tengah malam besok," ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik daun pintu yang ditutupnya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan B yang terkekeh melihat kepergiannya.

_Diantara semua prajuritnya, sang peluncur-lah yang pergerakannya paling mudah diperkirakan. Dengan sedikit putar otak, pastinya Matty kecilnya bisa menjadi umpan menuju taktik yang ia inginkan perwujudannya._

B mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sosok pemuda pirang dengan luka bakar tertoreh pada wajah bagian sebelah kirinya yang belum juga sadar itu. Sungguh mainan yang menarik…

**"Yeah… aku tidak menyangka peluncurku-lah yang mengundang sang ratu masuk ke dalam permainan ini…"**

* * *

><p><strong>to be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Wai, fic ini dibuka dengan pembunuhan L~! *Dikeroyok L fg* Nyahaha, gomen bagi yang rada kecewa. Tapi kalo L dibiarin idup pasti dia udah bisa nebak langkah B selanjutnya, gak asik lagi kan? *PLAK* Lagian bukan berarti dia gak bakal muncul lagi kok, mungkin nanti di bakal ada... di flesbek. *dilempar sendal*<p>

Baru pertama bikin fic yang kayak gini. Pengennya sih genrenya suspense tapi... pantes gak ya? =='a Dan soal tokoh utamanya, kayaknya nggak ada. Yang pasti ada beberapa karakter yang penampilannya bakal dapet porsi besar. Yah, semoga aja gak ada yang pusing ngeliat alurnya yang maju mundur...

iya, saya tau kemampuan saya di genre ini epic fail, makanya jika ada kritik alur ato typos silakan lapor pada author, seperti biasa ;)

I've worked -very- hard for this epic one, (sarcasm, ha ha) so **review please?** *nyodorin souvenir bola mata dalem toples*


	2. The White King: Appeared

**3 Januari 20XX**

"… Baiklah. Jepang, segera setelah kasus ini selesai."

"Waai~ Thanks, Mel!"

Keceriaan palsu demi kesuksesan rentetan skenario yang tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya.

"Tapi ingat, Matt, semua biaya kau yang tanggung."

Yang bersangkutan tidak menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. "Tentu saja, apapun untukmu."

.

Ya, **apapun.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The White King:Appear**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_**note:** tahun 20YX itu tahun sebelum 20XX_

_layaknya plot asli Death Note, kematian L dirahasiakan_

* * *

><p><em>That king, the cold one<em>

_._

_That King, the blunt one_

_._

_That King_

_._

_the knowing one_

* * *

><p><strong>17 Desember 20YX<strong>

Menenteng kantong-kantong berlabel merk terkenal, dengan riang seorang model dengan alias Misa Misa melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah kawasan yang terkenal akan butik-butiknya di London.

Sayang sekali Light lebih memilih bergumul dengan dokumen-dokumen kasus bahkan pada liburan akhir tahun ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya. Kadang Misa berpikir alangkah baiknya kalau Light tidak bekerja sebagai komandan kepolisian. Tapi mengingat sifat alami Light, sepertinya kebiasaan_ workaholic_-nya tidak akan pupus kalaupun ia berganti profesi.

Ketika berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati gaun-gaun cantik yang dikenakan manekin-manekin dari balik etalase toko, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah berdiri di seberang jalan dari posisinya berpijak saat ini.

Ketika kedua pasang _emerald_ itu menatap balik, seulas senyum tampak pada wajah pemuda itu.

Dengan kikuk Misa membuang mukanya sebagai balasan.

Sebenarnya, bukan sifatnya untuk berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu, apalagi senyum yang diterimanya barusan bukanlah senyum licik ataupun senyuman ala lelaki hidung belang, tapi… ada sesuatu yang membuat Misa merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan setelah itu, laki-laki itu pun berlalu; menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Sayangnya hanya Misa yang berpikir kalau pertemuan itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

**~(0o0)~**

Misa menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur empuk yang tersedia dalam _president suit_ yang disewanya di salah satu hotel ternama di kota London.

Sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke London untuk melepas penat sejenak setelah maraton syuting dorama yang dibintanginya sekaligus _shopping_ sepuasnya, tapi kenapa tubuhnya malah pegal-pegal begini?

Mulut mungilnya menguap sebagai manifestasi dari rasa kantuk yang menderanya.

Hari ini dia hanya jalan-jalan sedikit dan kakinya sudah serasa mau copot. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering tertidur lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

'Misa 'kan seorang model profesional, kondisi Misa harus selalu fit!' begitulah batinnya yang berniat membeli beberapa multivitamin esok pagi.

* * *

><p><strong>17 April 20XX<strong>

Helaan nafas mengalir dari mulutnya manakala raungan sirene mobil polisi samar-samar terdengar semakin keras.

Seorang pembunuh tersohor tertangkap secara konyol setelah bertahun-tahun lolos dari penjara. Sungguh memalukan.

Memang salahnya jika pikirannya akhir-akhir ini hanya terpaku pada sosok sang Ratu, hingga lengah pada sosok _si dia_ yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Peluncurnya tersayang. Padahal ia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa orang itu takkan membiarkan Ratu-nya terjerumus ke dalam permainan caturnya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Laki-laki jangkung berambut _raven_ itu meregangkan tubuh di atas kursi roda kesayangannya, sama sekali tak merepotkan diri dengan memikirkan cara untuk meloloskan diri dari serbuan pasukan polisi Jepang yang kian mendekati tempat persembunyiannya.

_Seandainya para pemburu kijang sadar mereka telah menemukan seekor **macan**, tentunya mereka akan melepaskannya bukan?_

Tak berapa lama, suara dobrakan pintu mengisi keheningan ruangan itu, disusul dengan seruan sang komandan Polisi yang diawasinya selama berbulan-bulan dari balik kamera pengintai;

"Beyond Birthday, anda ditangkap atas tuduhan kasus mutilasi."

**~(0o0)~**

Kecepatan_ Chevy Camaro SS_ yang disetir Matt melampaui batas kecepatan yang diizinkan di jalan itu. Namun ia tidak memikirkannya; selain karena tidak terlihat satupun pengendara lain di jalur yang ia lewati, ia memang tidak peduli.

Tidak saat keberadaan orang yang penting baginya terancam.

Bunyi kardus berisikan konsol _game_ dan beberapa lembar pakaian yang beradu berderak di kursi belakang tidak menyurutkan konsentrasinya, yang hingga kini masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa lengah seperti ini.

Bayangkan, 16 kamera pengawas!

Berukuran super mini; Tiga di mobilnya, lainnnya tersebar di segala penjuru kamar apartemen mewah yang ia bayar menggunakan hasil hackingnya. Ditambah lagi, menurut dugaannya setelah mengutak-atik sedikit kumpulan _chip_ tersembunyi itu, sepertinya sudah beberapa minggu kamera-kamera sialan itu bersemayam di sekitarnya.

Dan yang membuat frustasinya berlipat ganda, ia tidak bisa melacak kemana gambar yang terekam dalam kamera pengawas ditampilkan.

Matt; _hacker_ jenius yang sudah membobol puluhan akun dari_ database_ bank, melumpuhkan sistem keamanan kepolisian, dan mendapatkan formula perusaan pangan terbesar di Jepang tanpa sekali pun terendus kepolisian. Terpikirkankah olehmu orang macam apa yang mampu memperdaya sosok ini?

Matt menghisap batangan rokoknya yang ke-5 di hari itu; meskipun hal itu tetap tak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak; jika informasi tentangnya sampai bocor ke tangan polisi, entah berapa tahun yang harus dihabiskannya di balik jeruji besi setelah segala trik digital yang telah ia sebar.

Kecemasan itulah yang membuatnya berada dalam keadaan ini; kabur dari apartemennya dengan membawa barang seadanya sejauh dan secepat yang ia bisa.

Namun sebelum mencari tempat tinggal baru, ada satu hal yang harus Matt lakukan; memastikan bahwa sang Raja dunia _'belakang_'; satu-satunya orang yang informasinya lebih berharga daripada dirinya di mata hukum baik-baik saja.

Dengan kamera pengawas yang pernah terpancang dalam sela-sela mobilnya, pastinya si penguntit bisa dengan mudah melacak lokasi-lokasi yang pernah dikunjunginya; termasuk kediaman Beyond Birthday.

Yeah, walaupun orang itu menyebalkan dan memanfaatkannya sebagai pion semata, bagaimanapun ia bisa menghirup oksigen sampai detik ini adalah berkat kehadiran sosok yang satu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>15 April 20XX<strong>

"…kalau dipikir juga bukankah sosok itu patut dicurigai? Kasus ini serupa dengan kasus mutilasi di Los Angeles bertahun-tahun silam. Apalagi setelah menghilang dari penjara, desas-desus dari _'dunia belakang'_ bahwa dia berada di Jepang menguar."

"Besar kemungkinan kasus ini dilakukan oleh orang Jepang yang tidak memiliki keterikatan apapun dengan sosok yang kau maksud, tapi kurasa argumenmu layak dipertimbangkan. Masalahnya; kita sendiri tidak tahu BB berada dimana, bukan?"

Lanjutan pembicaraan anggota penyelidik khusus yang dibentuk sehubung kasus mutilasi tersebut terngiang samar di kepala Light. Kembali ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan raga bukan berarti mampu membuat pikirannya benar-benar terbebas dari segala detail yang bertalian dengan kasus yang tengah dihadapinya. 'Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak, tapi…'

'… mereka belum menyadari hal itu.'

Sang komandan kepolisian pun termangu, mencoba menelaah apakah memang lebih baik jika para anak buahnya dibiarkan dalam keadaan itu. Cepat atau lambat, orang bodoh pun pasti akan menyadari situasi ini; dan ketika saat itu tiba, mungkin keadaan akan berbalik tidak menguntungkan bagi posisinya sendiri.

Light menyandarkan kepalanya yang penat ke atas meja kerjanya, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih.

'Hilangkan semua pikiran negatifmu, Light. Kau tahu kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini,' batinnya berulang-ulang pada diri sendiri.

Jika menelaah kata-kata anak buahnya tadi, tidak dapat dipungkiri memang kasus ini memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan aksi BB. Kalaupun sosok kriminal yang tersohor baik di mata hukum maupun di 'dunia belakang' itu bukan pelakunya; pastilah berharga untuk menangkapnya yang telah melarikan diri dari penjara sebelum masa tahanannya habis.

Masalahnya, jika sang detektif nomor 1 dunia yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan informasi saja menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun tanpa bisa mengembalikan BB ke balik jeruji besi, pastilah melacak sosok pembunuh satu itu bukan perkara mudah.

Begitulah pikirnya, hingga sebuah_ e-mail_ otomatis berisikan sebuah alamat dan beberapa petunjuk terkirim padanya dari seorang _user_ dengan _code name_ **'M'**.

* * *

><p><strong>17 April 20XX<strong>

_'Aku terlambat…'_

Kalimat itu berkali-kali berputar dalam kepalanya manakala beberapa mobil dengan logo kepolisian Jepang mengepung rumah kuno yang ditujunya dimana kini garis kuning polisi membentang di segala penjuru.

Matt berbalik; berniat segera kembali ke dalam _Camaro_ merahnya dan memacu kendaraan itu secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini.

Jika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan temanmu, paling tidak kau harus mampu meloloskan diri sendiri bukan?

**"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

Sebuah suara berat dan tepukan ringan dari salah seorang penyelidik membuat Matt terkesiap.

"Aku sedang… berlibur. Dan kebetulan singgah di sekitar sini. Barang-barangku ada di mobil," jawab Matt dengan suara se-kasual mungkin sambil menunjuk Camaro-nya yang terparkir beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Lawan bicaranya mengerutkan kening. "Singgah? Di tempat tak berpenghuni seperti ini?"

Matt menelan ludah. "Err… Aku…"

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu memberi isyarat kepada beberapa polisi untuk mendekat, "Hei, bawa bocah ini. Kelihatannya ia berhubungan dengan tersangka kita."

* * *

><p><strong>18 April 20XX<strong>

Bunyi nada sambung terhenti, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terdengar dari sosoknya yang memegang gagang telepon di seberang sana.

Sang penelepon, sesosok pemuda; yang lebih tampak seperti seorang bocah berambut putih dalam balutan piyama dengan warna senada membuka mulutnya,

"M, ini **saya**."

Sebuah suara sintetis. Tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun sang lawan bicara pasti tahu tengah berhubungan dengan siapa.

"Saya masih memerlukanmu untuk kelanjutan penyelidikan, berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau sia-siakan untuk mencarinya? Kau tahu sendiri, Matt sudah…"

Dan nada sambung menggantikan keheningan dari balik telepon sebelum Near menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mencelos dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh untuk mencoba berdisuksi; suatu penyelesaian masalah yang tak masuk akal jika kau berhadapan dengan seorang kepala mafia keras kepala yang membencimu setengah mati.

Tapi bukan berarti hal ini membuat sang penerus gelar detektif nomor 1 dunia patah arang dalam mendapatkan kembali _partner_ andalannya.

Informasi mengenai ditangkapnya Beyond Birthday oleh kepolisian Jepang atas tuduhan kasus mutilasi terputar kembali di kepalanya.

'Setelah merancang strategi demi mewujudkan permainan catur sesuai kehendaknya, sekarang sang pemainlah yang dipojokkan tentaranya sendiri, huh?'

Sungguh, Near merasa enggan terlibat dalam kasus konyol ini, namun selain untuk membalaskan dendam L, sepertinya penyelesaian kasus ini berpotensi menjadi alat untuk membuat rasionalitas otak Mello kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>21 April 20XX<strong>

Kedua alis berwarna coklat bertautan manakala sepasang mata hazel itu menatap dengan pandangan penuh keraguan pada sosok seorang bocah albino di hadapannya.

Tentu saja, ia tertawa hambar dalam hati.

Begitu Matsuda melaporkan padanya bahwa L bersedia turun tangan untuk mengusut perihal sosok yang diduga sebagai pelaku kasus mutilasi, Light jadi merasa bodoh sekali setelah berpikiran bahwa kematian Ryuuzaki hanyalah salah paham. Bahwa sebenarnya ia masih akan menghadapi rasa frustasi manakala berbincang dengan sosok jenius tak tahu sopan santun itu…

"Saya** L**."

Tentu saja bocah ini tidak akan repot-repot menyelipkan kata 'penerus' pada kalimatnya, begitulah pikir Light.

Lagipula sepertinya L kedua ini tidak tahu bahwa komandan kepolisian di hadapannya ini sudah berulang kali mengadakan kontak dengan L yang asli.

… Tunggu, tidak ada jaminan bahwa Ryuuzaki yang dikenalnya adalah L pertama, bukan?

_Che,_ hal yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya seperti ini hanya mengurangi kinerja otaknya saja.

**~(0o0)~**

"… kasus mutilasi itu lagi? Seandainya saja media massa itu manusia, kurasa mulutnya sudah berbusa karena terus membicarakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Berbeda dengan sudut pandang publik, kasus mutilasi bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi kaum seperti kita."

"Tidak juga," rekannya menanggapi sambil menggoyang gelas berisi gin pesanannya perlahan. "Kudengar kepolisian bekerja sama dengan L untuk menyelidiki kasus ini."

Kedua buronan polisi kelas kakap itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok yang terus menguping kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka sejak awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di bar tersebut.

Ya, bahkan orang-orang yang berkecimpung dalam bisnis ilegal pun tidak banyak yang menyadari sejauh apa yang diketahui seorang bartender tentang mereka. Menjadikan_ Nightclub_ sebagai sarana yang umum untuk mengadakan transaksi gelap atau sekedar berbincang dengan sesama orang dari '_dunia belakang'_ mungkin membuat mereka lengah pada pekerja yang bukan tidak mungkin bekerja sebagai informan atau bahkan mata-mata.

Namun sang bartender yang tadinya mendengarkan omong kosong mereka setengah hati mulai memfokuskan pikirannya begitu mendengar sosok detektif nomor 1 dunia disebut-sebut.

_._

_"L hanya mau menyelesaikan kasus yang menarik baginya."_

_._

Kalimat Beyond Birthday yang terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Matt semakin berpikiran kalau asumsi yang didengarnya tadi semakin konyol. Kasus mutilasi tingkat rendah yang bahkan tidak sampai dunia internasional. Untuk apa seorang detektif ternama seperti L repot-repot mengusutnya?

Matt pikir tidak ada salahnya menginformasikan BB mengenai hal ini; **kapan-kapan** tentunya. Dinyatakan bersih setelah interogasi selama berjam-jam, pastinya Matt tidak ingin mengumbar kecurigaan hanya karena ia terlalu sering mengunjungi '_teman'_nya di penjara.

" Matt, sampai kapan kau mau terus mengelap gelas-gelas itu? Yah, aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau menggantikanku sih."

Sebuah teguran dari rekannya membuat Matt terlepas dari pemikirannya. Barulah ia menyadari _shift_-nya sudah selesai semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika melirik jam tangannya.

"_Che_, kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal, Aiber?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa. "Masih untung, daripada tidak kuingatkan samasekali? Dan sebaiknya kau bergegas, kasihan temanmu sudah menunggu di luar sejak lama."

Begitu keluar dari pintu belakang, ingin rasanya Matt meneriakkan pada rekannya tersebut bahwa ia tidak pernah merasa berteman dengan kepala mafia berbusana serba hitam yang senantiasa mengikutinya sejak beberapa hari silam.

**~(0o0)~**

Sepasang mata r_uby_ menatap kosong pada langit-langit berwarna putih yang kini lebih tampak seperti krem akibat kurangnya perawatan. Tidak ada hiburan yang bisa didapatkannya dari ruangan di balik jeruji besi yang hanya berisikan alas tidur yang lebih cocok disebut karpet berkaki itu.

Tapi hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi baginya untuk melaksanakan salah satu dari sekian puluh cara meloloskan diri yang terencana di otaknya.

Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa 'L' turun tangan dalam kasus konyol ini dari obrolan sipir penjara, ia semakin terpacu untuk bisa keluar dari tempat busuk ini dan mengontrol keadaan dari balik layar seperti sebelumnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka sang raja Putih akan menggulirkan permainan jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

B terkekeh.

"Ratu yang malang… ia harus segera mendapatkan kembali Peluncurnya jika tidak ingin dirinya ditawan oleh sang Raja putih."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Mello NYARIS gak muncul disini. =w=' Ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya fic ini bakal sering menyorot Matt, karena dia karakter fave saya. *PLAK* Bercanda ding, alesannya karena Matt berkaitan erat ama dasar cerita ini (saya kasih hint noh!), meskipun tokoh utamanya tetep gak ada sih... jadi jangan bosen ngeliat deskripsi dia ya~ XD<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yg menyadari keganjilan karakter 'sumbang' disini?

akhir kata, **Review please**? karena pendapat anda adalah bensin bagi saya(?)  
>kalo ada typo atau lainnya, silakan lapor seperti biasa~<p> 


	3. The Black King: Captured

**28 Februari 20YX**

_46 Unread Messages from MISA_

_23 Calls from MISA_

Desahan pelan meluncur dari mulut Light.

Hari itu adalah tanggal yang sama dengan hari kelahirannya yang ke-26. Dan justru karena itulah ia menginginkan satu hari itu saja bisa terlepas dari sosok yang kerap menambah penat kepalanya dengan kebisingan akan kicauan-kicauan berisikan hal-hal manis yang membuatnya muak.

Disibukkan dengan aneka tugas kepolisian yang menyebabkan langkanya kesempatan pulang ke rumah, tentunya senyum manis adik perempuan kesayangannya yang kini akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sosok Ibunya yang senantiasa sabar menanti kepulangannya, dan senyum bangga terulas di wajah renta Ayahnya menjadi dambaan seorang Light Yagami ketika sampai di rumahnya nanti.

Apalagi semua anggota keluarganya menyempatkan diri untuk tinggal di rumah dan mengadakan pesta kecil untuknya. Umur Light memang sedikit terlalu tua untuk mengadakan acara semacam itu. Tapi… yah, apa salahnya merayakan hari yang spesial bersama orang-orang terdekatnya sesekali?

Sayangnya bukan aroma ayam panggang, _cake_ yang baru keluar dari oven, maupun percakapan hangat keluarganya di ruang makan yang menyambut kepulangannya.

Hanya bau amis darah dan cairan merah pekat menguar dari tiga sosok yang tak lagi bernyawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Black King:Captured**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p><em>That King, the smart one<em>

_._

_That King, the tricky one_

_._

_That King_

_._

_the innocent one_

* * *

><p><strong>21 April 20XX<strong>

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mengerti bahwa aku bukan orang yang kaucari?" Matt mengerang frustasi pada 'teman' yang menunggunya di luar bar seusai _shif_tnya berakhir. "Dengar, namaku memang Matt dan aku mungkin sedikit mirip dengan temanmu itu, tapi aku bukan dia!"

"Kau tidak mirip dengannya," sahut si pemuda pirang. "Kau persis sama dengannya. Dari segi fisik maupun selera berpakaian."

Matt memijit keningnya penuh frustasi. "Baik," ia menghela nafas. "Coba ceritakan sedikit mengenai Matt-mu itu."

"… Dia selalu mengenakan baju bermotif garis; entah apa warnanya, yang pasti motifnya selalu sama. Dan kecanduannya pada _gameboy_-nya sudah tak bisa kutolerir lagi. Terlepas dari gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat, entah mengapa ia menyukai masakan Jepang."

Matt menelan ludah. Seperti apapun sosok yang dibahas bos Mafia di hadapannya itu, orang itu pastilah memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya.

… Tapi orang itu tetap bukan dia!

Mello melanjutkan, "… Matt datang ke panti asuhan yang sama denganku di Inggris pada umur sekitar 10 tahun, dan dia…"

"Itu dia!" potong Matt. "Aku tinggal bersama dengan kerabatku di Jepang sejak kecil!" seru Matt menggebu-gebu.

Mello terdiam sejenak sementara Matt mencemoohnya dalam hati, sedikit bangga bisa membuat Bos mafia keras kepala itu kehabisan kata-kata. Sepertinya kilat keyakinan dari sorot mata _azure_ itu luput dari penglihatannya.

"… Matt, aku tidak tahu siapa atau apa alasan oknum melakukan pencucian otak padamu, tapi kalau kau ikut denganku, aku bisa…"

"_Dammit! Mello Yellow Marshmallow_, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan Inggris, panti asuhan, organisasi mafia, apalagi orang sepertimu! Apa perlu kutunjukkan foto-foto liburanku dengan keluargaku agar kau percaya bahwa aku tidak pernah tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"… Ide yang bagus, Matt. Perlihatkan padaku," Mello menampakkan telapak tangannya, menunggu Matt untuk memberikan bukti yang ia tawarkan.

"… Mana mungkin kubawa, bodoh. Apa membawa-bawa foto keluarga tampak seperti kebiasaan bartender sepertiku? Kecuali kau bersedia ikut denganku ke apartemenku sekarang juga dan melihatnya secara langsung…"

"Kalau begitu, antar aku kesana."

Sungguh, betapa Matt menyesali tidak mengerem kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>22 April 20XX<strong>

.

"Saya menyatakan Beyond Birthday bebas dari tuduhan kasus mutilasi."

.

Berpasang-pasang mata di ruang penyelidikan terbelalak mendengar kalimat dengan nada monoton tersebut keluar dari mulut bocah albino penyandang nama 'L'. Tidak terkecuali sang komandan kepolisian.

Hari itu 'L' dan agen-agennya akan memaparkan kesimpulan yang mereka dapatkan dari interogasi B.B. pada tim penyelidik khusus kepolisian; satu-satunya tim yang mengetahui fakta mengenai kematian L sebelumnya.

"Dan bisakah kau jelaskan alasan argumen itu… L?" lidah Light terasa kelu ketika menyebutkan nama yang menurutnya tidak pantas diturunkan untuk sosok berbalut piyama putih di hadapannya itu.

Near; atau 'L', berjengit, seakan merasa enggan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya barusan. "Yagami san, dengan kemampuan nalar segitu apakah tidak lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ini?"

Bahkan untuk orang seperti Light sekalipun, butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk tidak membalas ucapan barusan dengan kepalan tangannya.

Tidak ambil pusing pada ekspresi tak terdefinisikan yang tampak pada raut wajah Light, Near menjawab pertanyaan sang komandan kepolisan, "Kita bahas dari yang paling sederhana; motif."

Near memutar kursi beroda yang didudukinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan salah seorang anggota penyidik bawahan Light. "Bisakah anda menjelaskan motif kasus pembunuhan berantai di Los Angeles?"

Pria yang ditegur menelan ludah, dengan gugup membuka kembali lembaran dokumen di tangannya. "Beyond Birthday atau BB, pernah menjadi anak asuh di panti asuhan yang sama dengan L sebelumnya. Obsesinya untuk mengalahkan L memotivasinya menciptakan 'kasus yang tak bisa terpecahkan' dengan menjadi pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Dan…"

Isyarat untuk diam dari Near memotong kalimatnya. "Kau dengar itu, Yagami san?" ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah orang yang ia sebut namanya barusan. "Jika BB membunuh karena L, mengapa pembunuhan tetap berlanjut meski L sebelumnya sudah tewas?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang mampu membuat sang kepala kepolisian terhenyak sesaat.

"Dan lagi…" Near melanjutkan, mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa bibir sang pemilik mata _hazel_ tampak bergerak sesaat seakan mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat untuk mematahkan argumennya, "coba bandingkan ini."

Near menyodorkan lembaran foto korban hasil penyelidikan. Beberapa diambil dari kasus di L.A., dan sisanya diperoleh dari kasus yang sekarang ini mereka hadapi.

"Di kasus L.A. korban biasanya memiliki keunikan khusus yang tidak ditemukan pada korban mutilasi pada umumnya, misalnya Quarter Queen. Gadis belia ini ditemukan tanpa bola mata di kamar apartemennya sendiri. Korban BB lainnya juga meninggalkan keganjilan pada korban lainnya. Seakan sang pelaku berusaha menyisakan jejak-jejak misteri atas nyawa yang telah ia cabut."

"… Sedangkan kalau yang kita lihat pada foto ini," Near kini menunjuk foto-foto dari kategori terakhir, "…tubuh korban dicabik-cabik tanpa ada ciri pengulangan tertentu. Umumnya mutilasi seperti ini berdasar motif dendam."

"Dengan kata lain…" Near mengelung rambut sewarna saljunya, "… tidak ada bukti bahwa BB pasti bukan pelakunya, namun di sisi lain, tidak ada bukti yang mendukung bahwa BB adalah pelakunya bukan?"

* * *

><p><strong>25 April 20XX<strong>

"…'L' turun tangan, huh? Sebenarnya aku tidak heran, mengingat Lawliet juga merupakan salah satu korban mutilasi itu," ucapnya sementara jemarinya masih asyik mengaduk-aduk isi kaleng selai yang tinggal sepertiganya.

Meski dinyatakan bebas dari dakwaan kasus mutilasi, mestinya si mata _ruby_ ini tetap mendekam di penjara atas kasus Los Angeles kreasinya, namun seperti yang sudah disinggung; melarikan diri bukan perkara sulit baginya. Apalagi ia punya bidak yang takkan berkhianat padanya…

Lawan bicaranya; si_ 'peluncur'_ mengerutkan kening. "Siapa itu Lawliet?"

Hanya terdengar tawa kecil dari mulut B sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan barusan. Matty kecilnya tidak perlu tahu lebih jauh mengenai Wammy dan segala antek-anteknya, juga kematian L yang 'asli'. Dia tidak ingin peluncurnya itu melakukan sesuatu yang melenceng dari rencananya.

Tentu saja, sedikit banyak B sudah menceritakan sedikit mengenai sosok sang detektif nomor satu dunia itu pada pion sekaligus mata-matanya. Namun sekali lagi, hanya sedikit. Hanya sebatas yang perlu Matt ketahui agar bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Bukan hal penting. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Mihael kun?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Matt, si rambut _raven_ malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan.

Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa sih yang membuat raja _'dunia belakang'_ ini begitu tertarik pada si pirang itu? Apa karena sang Bos Mafia memiliki andil besar dalam mempengaruhi bisnis illegal _'dunia belakang'_?

"… Aku berhasil meluruskan kesalahpahaman dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku bukan orang yang dia cari. Lalu… begitulah, kami tidak pernah saling kontak lagi."

Melihat reaksi kebisuan Matt, bagaimana sang pemuda berambut merah menghindari kontak mata dengannya, dan diakhiri dengan pernyataan yang sedikit terlalu terburu-buru, tidak sulit bagi B mengetahui bocah yang dikenalnya sejak belasan tahun silam itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi justru itulah yang membuat kasus yang bersilangan ini semakin menarik, bukan?

Hanya dengan mengira-ngira apa yang tengah terjadi diantara _'Ratu'_ dan _'Peluncur'_nya, tak ayal membuat seringainya terpoles sempurna pada parasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>21 April 20XX<strong>

Chevy Camaro SS yang disetir Matt dengan berat hati akhirnya mengantarkan mereka memasuki lahan parkir salah satu apartemen besar dengan konsep minimalis di jantung kota.

Jelas, tempat itu bukan hunian dengan harga terjangkau bagi kalangan menengah, ditambah lagi jika kita mengingat fakta bahwa fasilitas tempat tinggal di Jepang memiliki harga terlampau tinggi jika dibandingkan standar negara lainnya.

"Jadi," si pirang memulai pembicaraan begitu ia menjejakkan kakinya pada salah satu kamar di lantai teratas apartemen itu. "Mana foto yang tadi kau singgung?"

Matt menelan ludah. "Err… sebenarnya… aku dan keluargaku tidak suka berfoto…"

Mello menghela nafas, seakan sudah menduga akhirnya akan jadi begini. "Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

_Seandainya tidak kau paksa juga aku tidak mau membawamu!_

Tapi ketimbang memproyeksikan pikirannya barusan dalam bentuk lisan, Matt malah memberikan lembaran dokumen pada Mello.

"Itu sertifikat sekolahku dari awal hingga menamatkan SMA di Jepang. Kau cukup puas dengan itu?"

Yang ditanya bukannya memberi respon positif malah mendengus dan menghempaskan dokumen itu ke atas meja. "Yang seperti ini bisa saja dipalsukan."

Darah kembali menaiki ubun-ubun Matt. Tapi ia tahu jika sampai terpancing emosi saat berurusan dengan Bos Mafia di hadapannya ini, bukan tidak mungkin satu atau dua peluru akan bersarang di otaknya.

"Untuk apa juga aku memalsukan sertifikat belajar dari taman kanak-kanak hingga SMA?" ujarnya, mencoba untuk terdengar kalem.

Mello menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kau seorang _hacker_, malah aneh kalau kau tidak punya surat-surat yang mendukung identitas palsumu. Bagaimanapun juga, pasti ada kalanya orang yang terlibat dengan 'dunia belakang' memerlukannya."

Matt terhenyak. Oke, ia memang pernah membuat pemalsuan semacam itu beberapa kali. Tapi itu order! Bukan untuk pribadi! Apa dia sebegitu bodohnya hingga surat tanda tamat belajar saja harus dipalsukan?

… Tunggu…

"Siapa yang bilang aku seorang_ hacker_?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. "Semua orang juga tahu gaji bartender tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa apartemen macam ini."

Matt mendelik. "Bukan berarti aku seorang _hacker_ 'kan?"

"Yeah, tapi kau terlalu dungu untuk ukuran seorang informan, mengingat kau mengundang Bos Mafia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kediamanmu."

"Tapi, kau yang…"

"Cukup," Mello memotong kalimat Matt sebelum sang pemilik sepasang _emerald_ itu menyelesaikan omongannya. "Daripada masalah _kau-hacker-atau-bukan_, aku lebih ingin kau memperlihatkan bukti bahwa kau memang bukan Matt yang kucari; kalau memang ada."

Matt mengerang. "Kalau sertifikatku yang tadi saja kau bilang palsu, bukti seperti apa lagi yang harus kutunjukkan?"

Pemilik mata _azure_ di hadapannya tampak berpikir sejenak sebleum membuka mulutnya. "Aku tahu, bukti yang tak bisa hilang walau dipalsukan..."

.

"...Buka celanamu."

.

* * *

><p><strong>22 April 20XX<strong>

"… Sebenarnya, saya memiliki dugaan tersendiri pada sosok tersangka yang sebenarnya."

Semua pasang mata di dalam ruangan penyelidikan kembali tertuju pada sang bocah albino yang belum bergerak samasekali dari posisi awalnya di atas kursi beroda.

"… Komandan kepolisian Yagami, anda saya tahan atas dugaan sebagai terdakwa kasus mutilasi sampai anda benar-benar terbukti bersih."

Belasan pasang mata membelalak, tak sedikit pula emosinya. Bagaimana tidak, sosok komandan yang selama ini selalu menjadi figur panutan dicurigai sebagai tersangka pembunuhan oleh seorang bocah aneh yang mengaku sebagai L.

Namun tak satupun dari mereka bergerak. Selain karena mereka harus menjaga wibawa sebagai anggota kepolisian, tentunya 'L' yang satu ini mestinya sudah menyiapkan penjelasan di balik keputusannya.

Light tersenyum simpul. Dalam kepolisian, tentunya bawahannya akan jauh lebih mempercayainya daripada seorang detektif swasta yang lebih tampak seperti bocah ingusan. Dan lagi pemilik dua pasang _hazel_ itu meyakini posibilitas Near memiliki bukti yang mendukung tuduhan konyolnya itu sama dengan nol, mengingat ia memang tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan kasus ini. Begitu mestinya'kan?

"Dan bisa kau jelaskan kenapa posibilitas bahwa aku adalah tersangkanya muncul, 'L'?"

Near menghela nafas. Ia merasa sedikit terbebani karena harus menjelaskan dengan detail, mengingat betapa statisnya pola pikir kepolisian jika ia hanya mengumpani mereka dengan secuil informasi saja.

"Saya rasa tidak satupun anggota kepolisian menyadarinya, karena hal ini berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadi korban yang tidak berkaitan dengan data yang diperlukan kasus ini. Tapi anda pasti menyadarinya bukan, Yagami san?"

"… Bahwa semua korban memiliki pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Anda."

"Saya menjelajah isi komputer Lawliet san; pria yang awalnya tak teridentifikasi itu, setelah mengadakan kontak dengan _'kerabat'_nya. Dari situ saya tahu bahwa anda cukup sering berkirim _e-mail_ dengannya. Dan melihat sedetail apa data kepolisian yang telah anda bocorkan padanya, saya rasa sudah jelas anda berdua memiliki hubungan yang… istimewa."

Semua pasang mata kini beralih pada sang komandan kepolisian_._ Mereka tidak menyangka atasan yang begitu mereka banggakan mampu membocorkan rahasia kepolisian pada salah satu warga sipil; atau setidaknya begitulah yang mereka ketahui.

Sementara yang bersangkutan tidak mampu menyangkal dan hanya bisa menelan ludah; bingung antara mencaci L di dunia sana atau memaki bocah albino di hadapannya. Ia tahu 'L' yang satu ini pasti sudah menyiapkan segala bukti kalaupun ada bantahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Korban lainnya, Marry Hasegawa-san… dia mengikuti kegiatan tenis sepertimu di universitas, bukan? Dan wanita Asia bermarga Takada itu adalah teman anda di SMU dulu. Hal ini juga berlaku pada dua korban sebelumnya…" Near berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi sang komandan kepolisian dimana kobaran emosi mulai terlihat pada pancaran sepasang _hazel_nya.

"… Sepertinya tak perlu saya lanjutkan lagi, bukan? Jika ada seorang pun disini yang masih meragukan kebenaran pemaparan tadi, agen saya siap memperlihatkan bukti-bukti mengenai itu."

"… Kalau aku memang mengenal mereka, lantas kenapa? Betapa bodohnya aku sebagai komandan kepolisian mau bekerja sama dengan 'L' yang menuduh orang seenaknya karena hal semacam ini."

"… Selain hal itu, tidak ada lagi kesamaan diantara lima korban ini. Terlalu ganjil jika dibilang kebetulan bukan? Dan lagi... Saya tahu B.B. memang layak mendapat kurungan di balik jeruji besi setelah pembunuhan yang ia lakukan di L.A., Tapi anda sampai melemparkan tuduhan tersangka kasus ini hanya karena ia kebetulan berada di Jepang dan tidak memiliki alibi yang cukup..."

"… Berarti jika menurut anda saya menuduh dengan alasan absurd, bukankah yang anda juga melakukan hal yang sama pada B.B.?"

Light mengerang. Sebagai orang yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi, tentu sekedar tersinggung tidak akan cukup mendeskripsikan perasaannya manakala seseorang menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh tanpa dasar yang logis.

"'L', teorimu itu benar-benar abstrak…"

Near tampaknya tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang Komandan kepolisian.

"… Kalaupun anda memang bukan pelakunya, saya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada tindakan anda. Anda biasanya bertindak secara tenang dan terencana; atau setidaknya begitulah yang saya dengar dari bawahan anda. Namun tindakan Anda menangkap B.B. tanpa disertai bukti jelas menunjukkan ketergesaan anda dalam kasus ini. Apa karena anda tak ingin jatuh korban lebih banyak atau…"

"… Anda ingin menjadikan B.B. sebagai tameng untuk menyamarkan keterkaitan anda dengan kasus ini?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hayoo... siapa yg udah yakin banget kalo BB emang pelakunya? XD #PLAK<p>

Kayaknya fic ini gak bakal panjang2 banget deh, soalnya misterinya lumayan cepet saya kupas(?). Ngomong2 mengenai posisi dalem catur, sebenernya itu nggak termasuk misteri lho, soalnya langsung saya bahas secara nggak langsung di chaps2 sebelomnya. Jadi buat yg masih penasaran ato ragu, coba baca ulang lagi, pasti langsung ketauan~

Silakan laporkan pada author jika ada typo ato kesalahan lainnya, seperti biasa~

**Review... onegaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii~?** :3 *nebar bidak catur*


	4. The 'Black Queen': Exposed

**21 April 20XX**

"… Kau bukan Matt."

Seraya memutar bola matanya si rambut lava melengos, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong, namaku memang _Matt_."

"Daripada membuang waktu mengatakan itu bukankah lebih baik kau memakai kembali_ jeans_-mu?"

Reflek kedua tangan Matt langsung menarik kembali _jeans-_nya ke pinggangnya bersamaan dengan rona merah yang merekah di pipinya. "Aku tidak mau diperingatkan seperti itu oleh pelaku pelecehan yang seenaknya menanggalkan celana orang."

Mello mendelik. "_Che_ , aku hanya ingin memastikan tanda lahirnya, bodoh."

"Jadi…" Matt menunduk, memeriksa kembali bagian tubuhnya yang tadi 'diinterogasi' Mello. "… di pangkal paha, huh?"

"Kami berbagi ranjang, meja makan, bahkan kamar mandi selama bertahun-tahun di panti asuhan. Malah aneh kalau aku tidak tahu posisi tanda lahirnya."

Matt mengerutkan kening. _'Bukannya aneh kalau kau memerhatikannya hingga ke pangkal paha?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The **_**'Black Queen'**_**: Exposed**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_**Note:** sekali lagi saya ingatkan, tahun-YX lebih dulu daripada tahun XX_

* * *

><p><em>That Queen, the fool one<em>

_._

_That Queen, the irritating one_

_._

_That Queen_

_._

_the fake one_

* * *

><p><strong>8 April 20YX<strong>

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Light Yagami yang dikenal sebagai sosok terloyal dalam kepolisian meminta cuti pada atasannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya pula pemuda bermata hazel itu menjejakkan kakinya di Inggris selain dengan alasan 'tugas'.

Tanpa tujuan kakinya melangkah pada trotoar yang diapit jalan raya dan pertokoan yang tak mampu mengalihkannya untuk larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia masih ingat, dulu sewaktu adik kecilnya yang manis bahkan masih terbata-bata mengeja barisan hiragana, ia berkali-kali merengek pada Ayahnya untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Inggris. Dipikirnya jika berkunjung ke kerajaan Inggris dia bisa bertemu sosok putri macam Cinderella. Bahkan Light yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar geli mendengarnya.

Tentu saja, janji yang ditawarkan sang Ayah pada putri bungsunya saat itu tak lebih dari impian kosong. Biaya sebesar itu lebih berguna digunakan untuk biaya pendidikan mereka dan tabungan di masa mendatang, terlebih jika mengingat statusnya sebagai kepala kepolisian dengan tugas bertumpuk.

Namun nyatanya kejadian kecil itu masih berjejak dalam ingatan Light. Dan hal itu pulalah yang mendasarinya memilih Inggris dari sekian banyak tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Setenang apapun seorang Light Yagami, dan sesering apapun ia melihat mayat setelah bekerja pada kepolisian ternyata tak ayal membuatnya kebal dalam menghadapi pembunuhan mengerikan atas seluruh anggota keluarganya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Heh, mungkin hal ini memang terkesan konyol. Salah seorang penyidik terbaik kepolisian malah berlibur ketimbang mencari pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya?

Diserahkannya penyelidikan kasus itu pada anak buahnya. Ia tahu benar; percuma saja mencoba menuntut balas tanpa pikiran dingin. _Damn_, bahkan ia bisa gila hanya dengan tetap mendekam di rumahnya! Dipikirnya pergi menjauh dari Jepang merupakan cara terefektif menjernihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang akan keluarganya, namun...

Sosok berambut keemasan sebahu tertangkap matanya, membuat tubuhnya reflek mengejang.

_'Tenang, Light… Ini Inggris… disini rambut pirang merupakan hal yang alami banyak orang,'_ batin si rambut _hazel_ sambil mereka ulang kegiatannya sebelum berangkat, dimana ia mengaku pada sang kekasih (atau tepatnya; orang yang memaksanya mengakui statusnya sebagai 'kekasih'nya) pergi ke sini untuk urusan kasus, dan memperingatinya untuk tidak menyusulnya dengan alasan berbahaya dan bisa mengganggu jalannya penyelidikan.

Light tentunya tidak mau terulangnya kejadian tak mengenakkan seperti saat-saat Misa seenaknya datang ke TKP dan mengganggu kinerja polisi dengan berbagai keluhan, bahkan meminta Matsuda yang seharusnya mengumpulkan barang bukti membelikan jus atau sekedar mengipasinya. _Well,_ sebenarnya kejadian macam itu tak mungkin terulang sekarang mengingat keberadaannya di tempat ini bukan untuk menyelidiki kasus.

Beberapa pria beranggapan gadis yang manja padamu itu manis, sayangnya Light tidak termasuk dalam kategori tersebut.

Light menghela nafas, mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya_. 'Cukup, kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, Light. Sia-sia saja jika pikiranmu masih terisi kalimat-kalimat macam...'_

"Light-kun~"

Sungguh, mengalirnya keringat dingin dari pelipisnya melengkapi reflek mengejangnya begitu suara cempreng bernada manja itu terdengar.

* * *

><p><strong>23 April 20XX<strong>

"… Ini aneh…" gumam Near lirih; bukan kepada Gevanni atau agen-agennya yang lain, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kedua jari sang remaja albino yang tengah duduk dikelilingi berbagai jenis mainannya dalam salah satu ruangan gedung SPK itu mengapit sebuah plastik kecil berisikan beberapa helai rambut berwarna keemasan.

Bukti terbaru dari bagian forensik yang masih dirahasiakan dari kepolisian. Diduga milik pelaku, karena tak seorang pun korban mutilasi berambut pirang; dan hal ini jelas akan mengganggu rencana Near jika pihak kepolisian berotak statis itu membocorkan informasi ini setelah mereka mendapatkan salah satu bukti yang sangat mendukung penyelidikan.

"Jika pelakunya memang dia, saya yakin Yagami bisa memperhitungkan hal ini dan segera menangkapnya… tapi kenapa…?"

"Near, Yagami Light telah tiba," lapor Gevanni yang tengah menggiring sang komandan kepolisian membuyarkan pemikiran Near.

Frustasi dan jengkel jelas terlukis di wajah pria berambut_ hazel_ yang kini berkedut-kedut itu.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah tak terhitung lagi malam yang ia lewati dengan begadang dan energi yang terkuras demi menuntaskan kasus mutilasi ini, dan sekarang dia malah dituduh sebagai tersangka tanpa dasar yang jelas? Ditambah lagi para bawahannya malah ikut meragukannya alih-alih membelanya. Dan hari ini dengan berat hati Light tanpa perlawanan mengikuti instruksi para agen SPK untuk membawanya untuk diinterogasi.

Tapi Light tidak datang untuk menyerahkan diri. Ia datang untuk membela diri.

* * *

><p><strong>25 April 20XX<strong>

"… Daripada mengorek urusan orang, bagaimana kalau kau segera jelaskan alasanmu memanggilku? Aku ada janji dengan… uhh, seorang wanita kenalanku…"

Ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat terpoles pada wajah sang lelaki bermata_ ruby_ yang tengah menikmati selai _strawberry-_nya. "Oho, Matty kecilku sudah mulai nakal rupanya~"

Matt berdehem. "Ba… bagaimanapun aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu, bukan?" Matt memutuskan untuk mengikuti dugaan Beyond untuk menghindari terendusnya rencana pertemuannya dengan Mello. Lebih mudah memperbincangkan langkah selanjutnya dalam mencari '_Matt'_ jika mereka bertatap wajah. "...Pokoknya sekarang, untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Tiap orang punya 'privasi', tidak terkecuali 'peluncur'ku, ne?" Beyond tersenyum sembari meletakan _tube_ plastik selai _strawberry_ yang sudah kosong ke atas meja dengan jemari kurusnya. "Aku tidak punya orang yang cukup bisa kupercaya maupun waktu yang panjang untuk me-_reboot_ dan memprogram ulang segala sistem komputer yang kumiliki di tempat yang baru._ All thanks to my little Matty_, aku harus angkat kaki dari kota sesegera mungkin."

Matt menelan ludah. Memang, ini semua salahnya hingga sang pembunuh berantai yang tersohor itu kini harus mendekamdi hotel kawasan jantung kota Tokyo untuk menghindari kejaran polisi yang sudah pasti mengepung persembunyian lamanya akibat lokasinya yang bocor ke tangan polisi.

"Tapi kurasa tidak buruk juga sesekali beristirahat di tempat seperti. Lagipula kurasa pikiran para polisi itu masih terlalu statis hingga mencariku ke tempat-tempat sepi yang biasa menjadi sarang penjahat ketimbang kamar hotel bintang lima seperti ini bukan?" Beyond tertawa kecil.

"Kembali ke persoalan awal," pria berambut acak-acakan itu melanjutkan, "jadi, bersediakah kau meluangkan waktu seharian besok untuk mengurus segala perangkat lunak itu, Matty?"

Itu bukan_ pertanyaan_, tapi _perintah_; dan Matt-lah yang paling tahu soal nafas terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjawab _'tidak_', B."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Februari 19XX<strong>

_Mathias Jeevas, ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam persembunyiannya setelah menjadi tersangka atas penculikan dan penyiksaan terhadap belasan orang. Ilmuwan lulusan universitas terkemuka dunia jurusan teknik kimia ini dikeluarkan dari organisasi tempatnya bekerja setelah dianggap memiliki kelainan mental karena menyalahi etika kerja dan melakukan percobaan kimia yang bersangkutan dengan okultisme. Diduga mengalami stres setelah kematian istrinya, Mathias menjadikan anak-anaknya sebagai kelinci percobaan dalam ritual Paganisme-_

**~(o0o)~**

Sang remaja berambut _raven_ meletakkan harian yang tak lagi menarik minatnya itu pada meja kayu antik di hadapannya. Lidahnya mengecap cairan kecoklatan yang tertuang dalam cangkir porselen yang dihidangkan padanya. _'Pahit…'_ pikirnya sambil menambah jumlah balok-balok gula jauh melampaui yang akan dimasukkan orang normal.

Tapi tentu saja, hanya dengan melihat gaya duduk dan wajahnya yang nyentrik pun kita tahu anak ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa kita sebut '_normal_'.

Sesekali remaja bermata gelap itu melirik ke jendela yang menyajikan permandangan berupa halaman depan _Wammy's House_ tempatnya dibesarkan; mencoba mencari sosok berambut merah yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikirannya.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, L? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan anak yang bermasalah barusan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," seorang pria tua memasuki ruangan dan melemparkan senyum hangat pada pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebuah inisial itu.

Yang bersangkutan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Performamu dalam menuntaskan kasus Jeevas benar-benar mengagumkan. Kurasa bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi detektif kebanggaan dunia."

Gumaman pelan terdengar sebagai apresiasi dari ucapan barusan sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok mungil berambut merah yang terbalut dengan pakaian motif garis terlihat mengekori seorang bocah berambut pirang yang dikenalinya sebagai calon penerusnya urutan kedua.

Bagi mereka yang cukup jeli untuk membedakannya, akan terlihat bagaimana pandangannya berubah jadi sedikit sayu.

"Tapi saya gagal mencegah Beyond Birthday merampas _anak itu_…"

* * *

><p><strong>8 April 20XX<strong>

"Mi… Misa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Light kun jangan meremehkan Misa Misa ini, ya!" Misa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Light kun bilang tidak ingin diganggu karena sedang tugas, bukan? Makanya Misa berpikir untuk menghubungi Light kun saja! Tapi tentu saja ponsel Light kun tidak bernomor internasional, makanya Misa tanya pada Matsucchi yang bilang bahwa Light kun sedang cuti. Misa khawatir Light kun digoda perempuan lain selama berlibur, makanya Misa melihat-lihat sedikit isi komputer Light kun dan menemukan bukti pemesanan tiket pesawat _online_ menuju Inggris. Dan karena Misa juga sudah lama tidak kesini, sekalian saja pergi~ Lagipula Light kun kesepian jika tidak ada Misa kan?"

"..."

Se-_gentleman_ apapun sosok Light Yagami, topengnya kali ini runtuhlan sudah. Bibirnya tak bisa lagi dipaksa untuk melengkung, memperlihatkan senyum kharismatik yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

"Misa," Light berkata dengan lirih setelah sebelumnya menarik nafas panjang sambil memijit dahinya yang kini berkerut-kerut, "-dengar, aku pergi kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi untuk menenangkan diri. Karena itu, bisakah kali ini saja kau beri aku waktu untuk sendirian?"

Namun tentunya Misa tidak menyerah semudah itu. Pembicaraan (atau mungkin argumentasi terselubung) terus terjalin dari kedua belah pihak dimana Light berusaha dengan sabar menjelaskan bagaimana ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dari bayang-bayang mengenai kematian keluarganya, sedangkan Misa tetap bersikeras untuk bersama Light dengan berkali-kali mengangkat status mereka sebagai 'tunangan'.

Sungguh, Light sendiri tidak mengerti diantara sekian banyak wanita yang memujanya kenapa ia berakhir bertunangan dengan wanita berintelektual rendah keras kepala seperti ini?

.

"-Light kun selalu menolak ajakan kencan Misa dengan berbagai alasan… Sayu chan begini… Ayah begitu… Padahal Misa sudah susah payah melenyapkan mereka, kenapa Misa masih belum bisa menjadi yang nomor satu di hati Light kun?"

_._

* * *

><p><strong>12 Januari 20YX<strong>

"-kau lakukan selama aku meninggalkan Wammy's House?"

Si rambut merah menoleh, mengedikkan bahunya. "Meneruskan pendidikan ke jenjang kuliah. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Mello menyeringai dengan sinar mata mengejek. "Yeah? Kurasa itu cukup istimewa jika dilakukan pemalas sepertimu. Apalagi kau tahu benar, kita ini istimewa; tanpa selembar kertas yang mereka sebut ijazah kita bisa mendapatkan uang lebih dari mereka yang memerlukan ijazah sebagai formalitas. Lagipula aku tak menyangka kau tertarik dengan jurusan itu."

Yang bersangkutan membalas ucapan itu dengan senyum. "Aku ingin memperdalam ilmu ini, bagaimanapun juga. Zaman dahulu kimia dituduh sebagai sihir, dan kaum minoritas yang mempelajarinya dibunuh karena dianggap penyihir. Kini kimia sudah diakui sebagai lmu ilmiah, tapi…"

"… jika kita bisa mengubah unsur pembentuk makhluk hidup dan alam semesta ini hingga membelokkan hukum alam, bukankah ilmu ini memang pantas disebut_ sihir_?"

* * *

><p><strong>22 April 20XX<strong>

Mello membuka matanya; menelusuri pemandangan berupa kamar _presidential suit_ dengan ranjang ukuran Queen Size tempat ia berbaring sekarang.

Mello memijit pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi keganjilan ini terulang; dimana ia mendadak kehilangan kesadaran dan terbangun di tempat yang bahkan tak ia ketahui tempatnya.

Atau mungkin, ingatan saat ia menuju tempat itu memang terkikis.

Apa hilang ingatan jangka pendek itu salah satu gejala kambuhnya tumor otaknya? … Heh, Mello tidak akan mengeluh. Bisa pulih dari keadaan kritis pada stadium 3 saja sudah merupakan keajaiban baginya.

_'Sihir… huh?'_

Ponsel Mello yang sedari tadi bersemayam di saku jaketnya bergetar, pertanda ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

Mello mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat barisan nomor tak dikenal yang ditampilkan layar ponselnya. Tapi toh akhirnya tetap ia anggkat juga.

"… Mello?"

Yang dipanggil terhenyak sesaat. "Suara ini… Matt…?"

Terdengar desahan dari seberang sana. "Aku _'Matt_'… bukan Matt yang kau cari. Dengar, aku-"

Mello mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan probabilitas apa yang membuat bocah itu memiliki nomornya. Ah, ya. Sepertinya dia memang meremehkan informasi yang mengalir di tangan sang Raja _'dunia belakang'_ dan melupakan bagaimana eratnya koneksinya dengan si rambut merah itu.

"-sudah memutuskan, aku akan membantumu mencarinya. "

Yeah, orang yang berpenampilan sama bahkan memakai nama yang sama dengan kita; sudah pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>23 April 20XX<strong>

"-Misa Amane. Dia menghilang dan belum ditemukan hingga sekarang pada waktu yang sama dengan saat anda mengambil cuti setelah pembunuhan yang menimpa keluarga anda hingga anda berdua kehilangan kontak. Dan hampir setahun setelah peristiwa itu kasus mutilasi yang mengorbankan orang-orang terdekat anda mulai terjadi. Bukankah mudah sekali menyimpulkan kalau pembunuhan ini didasarinya atas dasar cemburu atau sakit hati?"

Sang komandan polisi yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengan pemuda albino yang barusan mengemukakan teorinya tidak bergeming. Namun seperti dugaan Near, tak sedikitpun reaksi keterkejutan terlukis pada raut wajahnya.

"Namun ada beberapa hal yang masih saya pertanyakan… Misalnya bagaimana dia bisa mencari celah hingga mampu membunuh detektif nomor satu dunia, atau…"

.

"…. Bagaimana mungkin anda; yang dikenal dengan loyalitas dan intelegensi tinggi dalam kepolisian bisa luput dari dugaan ini?"

.

"Ditambah lagi…" Near melanjutkan, "… saya mendengar kesaksian dari beberapa orang bahwa hubungan kalian tidak berjalan mulus. Jadi saya ragu perasaan Yagami san memotivasi anda untuk tidak mengajukan dugaan itu pada kepolisian. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa?"

Light menelan ludah. "Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tapi… itu tidak mungkin. Misa… dia… dia memiliki alibi."

Near menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Begitukah?" ia memberi isyarat pada salah satu agen yang kemudian memberikannya sebuah plastik kecil berisi helai pirang. "… apakah alibi itu bisa melindungi lebih daripada bagaimana 'ini' bisa memojokkannya ke kursi terdakwa di pengadilan nanti?"

Agen Gevanni membuka mulut, menjelaskan pada si pemilik rambut hazel yang melongo, "Itu adalah bukti terbaru yang kami dapatkan dari bagian forensik. Demi kelancaran rencana kami, mohon maklum jika kami merahasiakannya dari kepolisian selama ini. Dan bersangkutan dengan rencana itu pulalah kami terpaksa menuduhkan posisi tersangka pada anda untuk memancing Misa Amane. Tapi anda tidak perlu risau karena setelah keberhasilan rencana ini, alibi anda akan…"

"-dak mungkin…"

Near mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lego yang seenaknya diserakkannya di atas meja interogasi begitu mendengar bisikan lirih dari sang komandan polisi yang kini tampak begitu pucat. "Apa…?"

_._

_"TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA PELAKUNYA! MISA AMANE SUDAH__** MATI**__!"_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Kayaknya alurnya jadi kecepetan ya? Sudahlah, saya emang gak bisa bikin alur suspense kayak gini... *sigh* Di chapter ini mungkin banyak keganjilan soal Misa n Matt, tapi nantinya akan terjawab kok :D Terus, SPK itu kan Secret Provision for Kira (kalo gak salah) sedangkan disini gak ada Kira, cuma saya bingung mau nyebut bawahannya Near gimana =='a<p>

Untuk readers yang berbaik hati masih mau mengikuti kasus gaje ini, saya berikan service special berupa **warning:**

-Light OOC. Dia mestinya gak sebego & gegabah yang saya tampilkan disini

-Kasus ini kacangan sangat, tapi saya emang lebih fokus ke cerita daripada kasus

dan bakal ada beberapa warning lainnya, tapi itu disimpen aja dulu. nanti jadi spoiler pula...

Jadi begitulah(?) saya berusaha mengerjakan fic ini semaksimal mungkin, meski porsi karakter gak seimbang dan ada plothole disana-sini... T.T Mohon maaf klo ada typo n semacemnya, jangan pernah bosan lapor sama author~

**Review onegaiiii~?** *nyogok pake nomor hape Mello*


	5. The Black King: Fell

**8 April 20YX**

Setumpuk sampah bisa jadi harta karun tak ternilai bagi para pemulung.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran si rambut hijau yang menyeringai melihat seonggok tubuh di salah satu gang sempit yang bisa kita lewati setelah menelusuri liku labirin _East End_ yang menyesatkan. Sepertinya dia memang beruntung malam itu.

Meski patah tulang di beberapa bagian, luka tusukan menganga di sana-sini, dan aroma membusuk yang memuakkan tercium serta belatung mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, Mail tahu tubuh itu bisa jadi harta karun tak ternilai jika sedikit dibedahi dengan peralatan labnya.

Memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menggeret seonggok mayat tanpa mengotori pakaiannya, kedua iris biru gelap itu menghinggapi wajah sang gadis yang kurang beruntung.

"Misa Misa… Kurasa Mello tidak terlalu mengapresiasi model berpakaian mini di majalah waktu itu, tapi kuharap dia tidak bermasalah dengan yang satu ini. Apa yang tidak diketahuinya takkan menyakitinya kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Black King: Fell**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p><em>That King, the poor one<em>

_._

_That King, the lonely one_

_._

_That King_

_._

_The Guilty one_

* * *

><p><strong>24 April 20YX<strong>

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan pernyataan Yagami, tapi kurasa dia benar," Gevanni mengangkat folder yang memuat berkas-berkas data yang diterimanya pagi tadi ke atas meja yang juga menampung lego Near. "Sepertinya kita terlalu cepat menyimpulkan Misa Amane adalah pelakunya."

Near menatap jengah pada tumpukan folder di hadapannya. "… Jelaskan."

"Well, tidak hanya dari namanya; aku bahkan sudah menelusuri riwayat keturunan Misa Amane, untuk memastikan dia murni berdarah Jepang. Tapi bukti yang kita temukan kemarin…" pernyataan sang agen jelas mengacu pada helai rambut pirang, "… adalah helai rambut milik ras kaukasoid asli, tanpa _artificial colouring_ apapun. Dengan kata lain, itu bukan rambut Misa Amane yang tidak mungkin berambut pirang alami."

Near mengerutkan kening. Orang Barat berambut pirang yang memiliki benang merah dengan eksistensi Light Yagami? Sejauh ini penyelidikannya belum menemukan sosok dengan kriteria barusan.

Near memijit keningnya. Daripada berusaha mengendus bau petunjuk yang samar, saat ini lebih bijak kalau ia mengupas anomali yang ada di depan mata.

**~(o0o)~**

"B melarikan diri…?" kedua mata _hazel_ itu terbelalak; terhenyak mengetahui keamanan kepolisian Jepang yang cukup dibanggakannya tak ayal mampu menahan sang pembunuh berantai yang melegenda.

Bocah berambut putih yang duduk di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas setelah memberitakan kabar tersebut. "Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, sebenarnya; terutama jika kita melihat catatan kriminalitasnya yang panjang pada kepolisian Amerika tanpa keberadaan fisiknya di balik sel tahanan. Dan lagi, Yagami…"

Kedua manik abu-abu gelap itu menyirip sebelum melanjutkan, "… tidakkah anda bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya lagi? Mengingat andalah yang mengetahui posisi persembunyiannya dengan tepat hingga bisa menangkapnya di waktu sebelumnya."

Light terdiam sejenak. "… Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Aku… bukan orang yang menemukan lokasinya."

Near mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau begitu… bagaimana….?"

"_E-mail_," jawab Light mantap. "Aku menerima sebuah _e-mail_ yang memberitahukan alamat persembunyiannya secara lengkap. Aku mencoba mengidentifikasi pengirimnya dengan mencocokkan data pada akunnya dengan catatan sipil; namun hasilnya nihil. Kusimpulkan data ia _entry_ dalam pembuatan akun itu palsu."

"Jadi… anda percaya saja pada _e-mail_ tanpa identitas pengirim yang jelas itu?"

"Tentu saja aku mengirim beberapa anggota kepolisian untuk mengonfirmasi kebenarannya, baru mengirim tim untuk mengepung tempat itu."

"… Yagami, tunjukkan_ e-mail_ itu. Biar agen saya yang menyelidiknya."

"Sudah kubilang data pada akun e-mail itu…"

"Kita cari tahu posisi dan waktu pembuatan e-mail itu dengan menyadap jaringan internet."

* * *

><p><strong>13 Desember 19XX<strong>

"… Jadi dongeng Putri Tidur itu sungguhan?" sang bocah berambut merah berjinjit dengan kaki mungilnya agar bisa melihat sosok yang tertidur dalam peti kaca lebih jelas.

"Kau mengidentifikasikannya sebagai Putri Tidur?" tanya Beyond setelah sebelumnya terkekeh pelan.

"Well…" kulitnya pucat, garis rahangnya yang halus dibingkai rambut pirang platina yang sedikit panjang, umurnya hampir sebaya dengan Beyond –setidaknya menurut perkiraan Matt-; sosok itu bisa didefinisikan sebagai 'cantik' dalam kamus Matt, tapi… "… dia _laki-la_ki."

"Yeah, dan sayangnya butuh lebih dari sekedar ciuman pangeran untuk membangunkannya." Matt tidak yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya mengingat hanya ada cahaya remang-remang rembulan yang menerangi ruangan itu, namun senyum sang Raja _'dunia belakang'_ terlihat sedikit… pilu?

Matt mengerutkan kening dan mengamati objek di hadapannya lebih jauh. Tak ada sedikitpun pergerakan; termasuk gerak naik turunnya dada seperti yang kita lihat saat manusia menghirup oksigen. "Tapi dia sudah mati 'kan?"

Lagi; senyum pilu terpoles pada bibirnya.

"'_Mati'_ itu relatif, Matt."

Ia tidak begitu ingat; tapi dulu –dulu sekali- ada yang memberitahukan bahwa jatuh cinta itu sebenarnya sekedar salah satu reaksi kimia yang terjadi dalam otak manusia; namun akibatnya jauh lebih kompleks. Banyak orang yang kehilangan warna hidup mereka atau bahkan membuang nyawa hanya karena kehilangan apa yang mereka anggap 'cinta sejati'.

Tapi yang paling mengerikan di antara golongan itu adalah mereka yang membuangnya nyawa orang lain sebagai pelampiasan atas hilangnya orang yang mereka kasihi dari tangan mereka.

Baru detik itu Matt paham bahwa orang yang mengatakan itu dulu –siapapun orangnya- dan pemuda berambut _raven_ di hadapannya termasuk dalam golongan terakhir.

"… Kau tidak mencerai berai tubuhku dan memajangnya di ruang tamu seperti yang kau lakukan pada paman yang kemarin?"

"… Kenapa kau berpikiran aku akan mempraktekkan hal itu padamu, Matty?"

Matt menelan ludah. "Karena aku seenaknya menjelajahi kediamanmu dan menemukan…" kedua iris hijau itu beralih sosok di balik peti kaca, "… ini."

"Sebenarnya itu cukup menggoda…" Beyond melirik ke arah sang bocah ber-_goggle_ dan menemukan bahwa ekspresinya ketika bergidik ketakutan begitu menarik, "… tapi kau akan lebih berguna di masa depan sebagai aprentisku."

"… Dan sebagai umpan, bukan?"

Beyond menyeringai dan mengacak rambut merahnya; anak ini mengenalnya terlalu baik.

* * *

><p><strong>27 April 20XX<strong>

Sepatu kulit sang komandan kepolisian melangkah dengan cepat melewati jalan tikus yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai jalan pintas untuk mencapai kediamannya dari stasiun. Setelah menghabiskan belasan jam tanpa istirahat di markas SPK dan pulang pada dini hari dimana matahari bahkan masih enggan menunjukkan sinarnya samasekali; yang terbayang pada benaknya hanyalah ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Namun langkahnya terhenti bersamaan dengan kedua mata_ hazel_ yang terbelalak mendapati sosok familiar yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Light kun~"

"Mi… Misa…"

Sang model tidak mengerti, sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tidak ketemu; kenapa kekasihnya itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan ketimbang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat?

"Kenapa wajah Light kun seperti itu? Dengar, Misa juga sudah menyingkirikan Takada… Marie… bahkan Ryuuzaki! Light kun mengerti 'kan, walaupun dia laki-laki, Misa tidak suka bagaimana dia selalu menginterupsi kencan kita!"

"Kau tidak mungkin… kau… kau sudah…"

"Light kun pucat sekali… Pasti bekerja terlalu keras lagi ya?"

Jari-jari lentik misa menggapai wajah terperangah sang pemuda berambut hazel sebelum akhirnya ditepisnya dengan kasar.

**~(o0o)~**

Masih segar dalam ingatan Light bagaimana ia lepas kendali pada malam ke-8 bulan April itu; dengan pisau lipat yang selalu ia simpan dalam saku sekedar untuk jaga-jaga manakala melangkah di kota Asing pada malam hari, berkali-kali ia menikam;mengoyak tubuh molek sang model yang tak lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk baginya.

Mimpi buruk yang mengorbankan keluarga yang dikasihinya.

Meski jeritan sang gadis memekikan telinganya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah senyum keluarganya yang tergantikan dengan sosok tiga onggok mayat yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

Dengan isi perut terburai, sang model berambut pirang yang terkulai di aspal salah satu gang sempit di kawasan terbelakang Inggris mencoba menggapai kaki sang pemuda berambut hazel; membisikkan pertanyaan _'mengapa?_' sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**~(o0o)~**

"Tidak mungkin… Misa… malam itu aku…"

Sang gadis pirang terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyingkap lengan baju hitam bertema gothic yang dikenakannya dan mengekspos bekas jahitan hampir sepanjang lengannya. "…Gara-gara Light-kun, sekarang Misa tidak bisa lagi mengenakan baju terbuka~"

Yeah, tidak hanya satu lengan, jahitan itu menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Butuh perjuangan bagi seorang Mail Jeevas untuk bisa menyatukan tubuh dan kulitnya yang terkoyak hingga bisa disebut 'layak pakai'.

Tidak lagi memperdulikan _shock_ yang tergambar jelas pada lawan bicaranya, Misa kembali berkicau, "Misa sudah menyingkirkan keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat Light kun… Apa lagi yang harus Misa lakukan supaya Light kun benar-benar menjadi milik Misa?"

.

"Ah, karena Misa sudah mati, bagaimana kalau Light-kun juga mengasingkan diri dari dunia ini agar tak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu kita?"

.

Dan hal terakhir yang ditangkap mata_ hazel_ itu adalah kilapan pisau berkarat yang terselip di balik_ stocking_ lawan bicaranya.

* * *

><p><strong>11 Mei 19XX<strong>

"B, Ratu milikmu 'kan sudah kumakan!" Mail memrotes lawan mainnya dengan kesal, merasa telah dicurangi dalam permainan catur mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu," B terkekeh, "kalau salah satu dari pionku sampai ke kotak terakhir di wilayah lawan, aku bisa membangkitkan kembali ratu milikku." B menggerakan ratu putihnya dan mengambil posisi untuk men-skak raja hitam.

"Itu curang!"

B memutar bola mata sewarna _ruby_-nya. "Catur memang begini, Mail."

* * *

><p><strong>27 April 20XX<strong>

"… Halo, Mello?"

Sang kepala mafia tidak menjawab sambungan telepon yang ia angkat dari ponselnya.

"… Saya yakin Mello sudah menonton berita pagi ini; dimana kepolisian mengumumkan hasil ciri-ciri pelaku mutilasi yang didapat setelah mengetes DNA rambut pirang yang ditemukan pada korban sebagai bukti. Kepolisian mulai memburumu; terlebih karena pembunuhan pertama memiliki waktu yang cocok dengan kedatanganmu pesawat yang kau tumpangi ke Jepang. Karena itu cepatlah kemari dan saya akan membantumu soal alibi…"

"Near…"

Mello melirik onggokan mayat yang meregang nyawa beberapa menit yang lalu terbaring beberapa senti dari sepatu bootsnya. Sosok yang ia identifikasi sebagai komandan kepolisian Jepang, tewas dengan beberapa anggota tubuh tercerai berai akibat serangan pisau berkarat yang saat ini berada dalam genggamannya.

"… aku akan menyerahkan diri pada kepolisian hari ini juga, jangan khawatir."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Agak pendek ya? Soalnya chapter yang kemaren panjang naujubile...<p>

mendekati klimaks, dan semua anomali kasus ini bakal kebongkar~ :D

dan, uh... readers gak keberatan dengan shounen ai kan? kemungkinan bakal saya masukin BANYAK, soalnya itu konsep awal kasus ini... kayak kata Matt, cinta itu memiliki akibat yang kompleks #halah

tapi kalo ada yg keberatan, ngacung(?) aja, nanti bakal saya usahain sesedikit mungkin, soalnya gak mungkin gak ada

arigatou udah baca fic ini, silakan lapor kesalahan pada author~

**Review please? w **#nodongin piso Misa #dikeplak


	6. The White Knight: Sacrifice

**4 Januari 20XX**

Tidak semua dewa itu immortal.

Apel emas, itulah yang harus mereka peroleh untuk mendapatkan keabadian.

Meski harus membunuh dewi Idunn yang menghalau tujuannya, meski harus bertumpu pada tumpukan mayat untuk bisa meraih apel teranum dari pohonnya;

_Mail Jeevas akan mendapatkan apelnya._

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6<strong>

**The White Knight: sacrifice**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_**Note:** chapter ini sama sekali nggak punya 'kemajuan waktu' dari chapter sebelumnya, jadi... kumpulan flash back nanggung, mungkin? disarankan untuk membaca ulang chapter 1 untuk bisa lebih memahami chapter ini :)_

* * *

><p><em>That Knight, the unique one<em>

_._

_That knight, the brilliant one_

_._

_That Knight_

_._

_The first victim_

* * *

><p><strong>16 Maret 20XX<strong>

Gelar detektif nomor satu dunia bukan L dapat dengan percuma; dan dari pengalaman mestinya ia tahu benar kasus terorisme yang mengancam sebuah negara monarki kecil di Eropa Timur, atau dugaan percobaan genosida terhadap suatu negara di salah satu kepulauan Asia tenggara merupakan kasus yang seharusnya ia beri curahan perhatian lebih saat ini.

_Seharusnya._

"Kau masih menelisik kasus mutilasi ini?" suara berat yang menyapanya dengan lembut membuat L menoleh pada pria tua yang sudah sangat familiar baginya, membawa _tray_ penuh penganan manis seperti biasa.

L menggumam pelan, mengonfirmasi setelah sebelumnya mengambil salah satu _cookies_ yang tersedia.

"Maafkan saya, Watari," L mendesah pelan, tahu benar ia tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan pada asistennya yang satu itu tentang konsep pembicaraannya.

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk kecil penuh pengertian.

"Seberapa lama pun kau menyandang gelarmu, L, jangan lupa bahwa kau tetap manusia. Dan sama sekali bukan hal yang patut dipertanyakan jika seorang manusia mengkhawatirkan temannya."

Si rambut _raven_ terhenyak sesaat. Pria tua di hadapannya adalah salah satu orang yang mampu menciptakan momen langka yang mampu membuatnya terkejut.

"Saya… bukannya khawatir atau apa mengenai Light-kun," balas L keras kepala, meski ia tahu Watari mengenalnya jauh lebih baik daripada siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula, belum tentu kasus ini benar-benar berhubungan dengannya, meskipun saya meragukan fakta bahwa ketiga korban yang ternyata kenalan Light kun hanya kebetulan semata."

Kembali ke kasus.

_Marry Hasegawa._

_Kiyomi Takada._

_Keluarga Yagami._

Misa Amane… sosok tunangan sang komandan kepolisian segera menyeruak dari pikirannnya sebagai hasil deduksi. Model cantik itu menghilang tak lama setelah Light 'berlibur' ke Inggris, praktis membuatnya tidak memiliki alibi.

Dan munculnya dugaan ini membuat pertanyaan lainnya terlintas dalam benak L.

Menghilang, yeah… dan Light Yagami tidak ambil pusing… ralat; tidak menyadari masalah yang menyangkut tunangannya tersebut?

* * *

><p><strong>22 Maret 20XX<strong>

Mello mengamati sosok yang menatapnya dari balik cermin.

Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya tertata rapi dengan gradasi keemasan kini memanjang dan tak terurus; begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat jauh lebih kurus.

Namun perubahan yang paling mengerikan adalah luka jahitan di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Jaket merah berbulunya menjadi pakaian wajib yang selalu ia kenakan tiap melangkah keluar apartemen bobroknya.

Pagi kemarin sang ketua mafia terbangun di ranjang apartemennya; meski ia yakin sedatif terakhir yang ia konsumsi adalah untuk operasi otak yang akan ia jalani. Pendek kata, seharusnya ia terbangun dalam ruangan monoton serba putih di rumah sakit, atau mungkin tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengecek ponsel, terkejut begitu mengetahui seminggu sudah terlewati dari hari dimana seharusnya ia melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor dengan keberhasilan rendah yang sudah ia setujui.

Entah insting atau apa, Mello tahu sahabatnya yang tidak pernah lagi menemuinya beberapa minggu terakhir bertanggung jawab untuk ini.

Ia pun mencoba merekapitulasi dialog-dialog terakhir di antara mereka, sejauh yang ia bisa.

.

.

_'Jepang, huh?'_

* * *

><p><strong>16 Maret 20XX<strong>

Lima belas menit sebelum pergantian hari, L masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Ia sudah menyelidiki beberapa pihak yang juga memiliki posibilitas atas tanggung jawab kasus mutilasi itu, tapi Misa Amane-lah yang memiliki persentase kemungkinan tertinggi, termasuk dari segi motif.

Sebenarnya ia bukannya tak punya asumsi apapun mengenai pembunuhan keluarga Yagami waktu itu, tapi sang detektif tahu mental Light sudah cukup terguncang dengan kematian keluarganya hingga kerasionalitasan otaknya tereduksi; entah bagaimana reaksinya kalau L mengumumkan buah pikirnya mengenai dugaan tersangka terhadap tunangannya sendiri dikemukakan.

Rentetan praduga L terputus manakala suara ganjil tertangkap telinga L. Dari lorong luar; dan ia tahu betul itu bukan suara langkah tegap sepatu pantofel Watari.

Sayangnya, orang yang datang dini hari tanpa konfirmasi biasanya bukan tamu yang yang diundang kan?

* * *

><p><strong>28 Februari 20XX<strong>

Mail mempererat pelukannya pada seonggok tubuh yang tetap tak bergeming.

Wajah pemuda pirang yang sudah ia kenal lebih dari setengah hidupnya tampak layaknya orang yang sedang tidur biasa, kalau saja tidak ada lumuran darah yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan tentu saja, itu bukan darahnya; apalagi jika kita mengamati pisau bedah dalam genggaman Mello yang Mail tahu betul hilang dari labnya.

Ia _gagal, gagal, **gagal.**_

Apa menantang dewa kematian untuk menyelamatkan teman itu suatu kesalahan? Suatu aib? Suatu dosa?

Kedua iris sewarna biru lautnya berpaling ke arah hasil koyakan tubuh manusia dengan organ terburai yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Dan itu, tak lain adalah hasil perbuatan _'ciptaan'_nya.

**~oOo~**

"-Heh, aku tidak menyangka kau punya ketertarikan pada kriptologi... -Tidak, aku tidak menyangka kau punya ketertarikan pada buku konyol macam ini."

Sepasang iris berwarna _ruby_ melirik sang aprentis yang sibuk berkutat di tengah tumpukan buku yang tak muat lagi dimasukkan ke satu-satunya rak kayu yang ia miliki dalam bangunan itu.

"Itu bukan buku kriptologi, Matty, itu adalah manual alkimia untuk mengubah _zombie_ menjadi manusia."

* * *

><p><strong>16 Maret 20XX<strong>

L memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang menjadi pemisah antara koridor luar dengan ruangannya saat ini; sambil mengingat kembali segelintir orang yang bisa menembus pertahanan markasnya tanpa membuat alarm menjerit, diantaranya…

"Matt?"

Pintu pun terbuka dengan mudah, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut kehijauan yang tampak sedikit lebih dewasa daripada sosok yang ada dalam ingatan L.

"…Maaf, senior."

Dan sosok yang dikenal sang detektif sebagai model yang dinyatakan menghilang dengan pisau bedah di tangannya adalah salah satu dari hal terakhir yang dilihat L.

* * *

><p><strong>to be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>White Knight itu L... (iya, menurut saya juga dia pantes dapet sesuatu yg lebih penting dari itu, tapi fic ini gak direncanain segitu matengnya jadi... #dilemparpisaubedah) dan tadi dibilang dia 'first victim' maksudnya bukan korban mutilasi pertama, tapi bidak yang dimakan pertama, gitu... #gak jelas<p>

maap pendek plus updatenya lama banget... jangankan readers, author aja udah lupa ama alurnya... #dilemparlagi  
>karena itu saya sangat berterima kasih ama yg keukeuh(?) baca fic ini sampa detik ini ;_; #lebeh<p>

Janji deh updet selanjutnya gak lama-lama... (banget) udah diketik soalnya =w=v tapi karena ini dan itu, rasanya nggak pas kalo digabung plotnya ama chapter ini...

lupakan cerocosan author, jangan lupa laporkan segala typo, **Review pwizz? **#bagi2pisaubedah


End file.
